


Lucky Bucky

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dorks in Love, M/M, clint being a sweet human disaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22123801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: Bucky is used to returning home to minor disasters, but nothing like he walked in on this time
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	Lucky Bucky

Bucky thought he had seen it all. He had been captured by HYDRA, sent to assassinate people in their homes. You’d be amazed at the things people do when they think nobody’s looking. He was friends… well, sorta friends with Tony and the things he’d walked in on in that lab would make most people seek out therapy. His best friends were Natasha and Steve who he had joined in the field quite often - Nat was well creative and Steve just acted before he thought which was always interesting. Above all else, Bucky lived with Clint.

Bucky had walked in on Clint practicing on a stripper poll he had gotten from a few grateful women he had saved from a dodgy club owner. He had walked in on him after he had cooked bacon naked and was trying to cool his… eggs in the kitchen sink after a close encounter with the scolding grease. He had come home just as Clint had fallen out the window into the dumpster under his living room window and he had come home to legs kicking from one of the wents Clint had managed to get himself stuck in. 

So there wasn’t much that stomped Bucky or even made him blink. Tonight, however, Bucky stopped in the door, jaw dropped and staring at the vision that met him. 

There was a fancy table cloth on the dining room table, which they usually never used unless they had guests over and even then everyone more often than not ended up on the couch eating off the coffee table. Expensive looking plates and glasses Bucky had never seen before laid scattered around the table, some of which had been covered by the suit jacket, Bucky assumed Clint had once been wearing. 

The live candlelights that had once stood on the table had tipped over and the curtains had caught fire, unbeknownst to Clint, who was busy chasing his dog around the apartment. 

It took Bucky a few seconds to take in the scene before him, but then he sprung into action. He rushed across the room, barely avoiding being trampled by a half-blind dog and deaf archer. Bucky gripped the champagne pouring it over the curtains, effectively stopping the fire from burning down the building. 

As soon as Bucky was sure the fire was under control he turned back to the disaster scene behind him to see Clint had now caught the poor dog, trying to get him to open his mouth by tickling his nose with the tie around his neck. 

“Clint!” Bucky yelled, hoping the man was for once wearing his hearing aids. Clint looked up with a pitiful expression on his face and Bucky nearly felt sorry for him. At least his boyfriend’s sorrow-filled eyes was enough to make all anger drain from Bucky’s body, leaving exasperation. 

“What the hell?” Bucky sighed, letting himself fall down onto one of the chairs by the table, looking at his boyfriend in hope of some sort of explanation for the scene that had just played out before him. 

Lucky on the other hand just seized the moment and Clint’s distraction. The dog quickly wiggled out of Clint’s hold and fled into the bathroom to hide. 

“Oh… son of a…” Clint jumped up, ready to chase the door again, but Bucky moved faster blocking his way. 

“Clint leave the poor dog alone. What’s going on?” Bucky grumbled, holding Clint by the arms. This wasn’t like him. He had never once seen Clint chase Lucky or even yell at the dog for any reason. He treated the animal like his kid and would never do anything to upset him.

“He took my pizza,” Clint practically whined, only making Bucky frown deeper. 

“So? He takes your pizza all the time,” Bucky argued, “what’s going on with you sweetheart?” Honestly, Bucky was starting to worry a bit. It wasn’t the disaster scene or even the nearly burned down apartment. It was his behavior and the way he glared towards the bathroom after the dog. 

“Talk to me, Clint?” Bucky urged softer this time. 

Clint looked into Bucky’s eyes and suddenly it was as if a dam broke in him. Clint threw himself into Bucky’s arms and he caught him easily. He held Clint, letting the archer take comfort in his hold. Clint buried his face in Bucky’s neck as he mumbled his confession. 

“There was a ring on that pizza.”

Bucky frowned, as he tried to make sense of Clint’s words. He didn’t let go of the man in his arms but looked around the room. The fancy table, the lights, the champagne, Clint’s suit… suddenly it all clicked and Bucky pulled back a little to look at his boyfriend.

“You’re proposing?” Bucky asked in disbelief. 

“I was gonna but…” Clint looked down at the floor until Bucky started laughing. 

“Yes! My own human disaster,” Bucky grinned, causing Clint to look even more confused than he already did. 

“I didn’t…. The ring,” Clint looked back towards the bathroom, but Bucky stopped him taking his hand and flexing the other before his eyes. 

“How did you expect to put a ring on this thing?” Bucky grinned and Clint’s eyes widened before he started stammering. 

“I didn’t think… oh, Bucky I’m sorry… I ruined…”

“Clint Francis Barton,” Bucky interrupted the rambling bird with a huge grin plastered across his face as he lowered himself onto one knee. “Will you marry me?”


End file.
